Because You Left
by MizukoMidori
Summary: Tenchi Loves Ryoko. But will it take losing her for him to realize it. R&R Pwease???


Because You Left  
  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Tenchi and Ryoko  
Warnings: Aeka/Tenchi fans. There might be Aeka bashing too.  
Summary: Tenchi loves Ryoko, but he doesn't realize it. Will he have to lose her to know?  
  
  
A/N: My first Tenchi fic. I'm a total T/R fan. They are just so perfect for each other. If you don't respect my opinion then don't flame because of it. If you do I will reply telling you exactly what is wrong is wrong with your flame. And trust me flamers always make mistakes. Your welcome to review and tell me if the people were too OOC or what was grammatically wrong with it or tell me what a great writer I am. I'm the greatest fanfic writer in the universe. Heh heh heh, not really, but yeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a normal summer day at the Masaki shrine. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Aeka was shrieking at Ryoko. Normal day. Tenchi sighed, as he swept the steps to the shrine. For once the two girls weren't fighting over him. This time they were fighting over the last creampuff.   
  
"Miaw!" cried Ryo-Ohki, hopping up to him.  
  
He smiled at the cabbit and patted it on its head. "Sorry Ryo-Ohki, but I don't have any carrots. Why don't you go see Miss Washu?"  
  
"Miaw! Miaw!" Ryo-Ohki hopped away.  
  
Tenchi went back to sweeping. He sighed contentedly. "Finally a peaceful day." He said to himself. Unfortunately Tenchi had a habit of speaking too soon. For at that moment Aeka came running up to him, and throwing her arms around his neck. Ryoko was not far behind.  
  
"Oh, Lord Tenchi, that Ryoko is so awful. She's a total monster woman. She and I both reached for the last creampuff at the same time. And since she is a demon and I a princess, I said I should get it. Then she got all pissy about it and started yelling back at me. Then Mihoshi came up and took the creampuff. Oh Tenchi it was horrible!"  
  
"That's not what happened. Tenchi we both reached for it at the same time and I said, 'Oh please your royal princessness, may I please have it?' and she said, 'No you certainly may not demon woman' Tenchi she's so cruel!" Ryoko wailed trying to tell her side of it.  
  
Tenchi sighed. He knew Aeka's version was probably more accurate. It always was. He undoubtedly knew the words demon woman, were used. He looked at Ryoko. She looked hopefully at him, hoping he'd believe her. He was just so annoyed he wasn't quite thinking. All he was concerned with at the moment was finishing his chores and relaxing. So he said the first thing that came to mind, but was unintended to be mentioned.  
  
"Ryoko, you really need to be kinder to Miss Aeka. If you're going to live in this house you must learn to share and share alike. Also it's not good to lie."  
  
The former space pirate looked taken aback. He had scolded her before, but never like this. He had never actually come right out and said she was lying. She didn't quite tell the truth this time, but he never commented on it before. And it wasn't just her fault. Aeka had started it. She always did.  
  
Tears began to blur her vision. She couldn't believe it. Then she knew what she had to do. As long as she and Aeka were under the same roof they would never get along. And it was obvious Tenchi didn't want her there.  
  
"Fine then." She said quietly. "If you all hate me so much then I'll leave."  
  
"Ryoko I didn't mean..." but Tenchi was cut off.  
  
"I think you should go. You do nothing but cause problems around here. It would be for the best." Aeka sniffed.  
  
"Aeka that's not totally... " But it was no use.  
  
Ryoko turned around and started to walk off. She levitated slightly and disappeared. Tenchi groaned.  
  
"Well now that that monster woman is gone," Aeka said, starting back toward the house.  
  
~**~`  
  
  
Tenchi came down to Sasami's breakfast calls the next morning. For once there was no arguing going on. At first he wondered why, but then remembered that Ryoko had left. Everyone was eating quietly and he dished himself up some. He noticed Sasami looked a little sad. Also Washu was glaring at him. She most likely knew it was his fault or mainly his fault at why she was gone.  
  
"I miss Ryoko. I wish she want to leave." Wailed Mihoshi.  
  
"She didn't WANT to leave. She was forced to make a decision of all her friends hating her or leave." Washu said. Tenchi swallowed.  
"Who would force her to make such an awful choice?" the blonde asked again.  
  
"Tenchi!" Washu spat out the name as if it disgusted her.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I didn't force her to leave or too even choose. She's the one who decided it would be impossible for her to get along with others." He protested.  
  
"Get along with Aeka. And you know that those two can never get along." Washu stated.  
  
"I for one am glad she is gone." Aeka said.  
  
"Aeka, don't say such a thing. Ryoko's not a bad person, she just loses her temper a lot." Sasami said.  
  
"That's just the point Sasami. She loses her temper all too often. And she's a horrible demon woman when she does."Her sister argued back.  
  
"Oh Aeka, you're horrible!" Sasami cried getting up and running from the room in tears.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
~**~`  
  
  
Three days later Tenchi stretched across the couch. One of the few times he had it to himself. What was he talking about? He had had it to himself quite often in the past few days. Infact with Ryoko gone he had a lot more things to himself. His room, the couch, the roof, the bathroom, himself. He had a lot more time to himself now and enjoyed it thoroughly. It was a lot quieter.  
  
The only drawback was everyone seemed down in the dumps. Washu shut herself up in her lab and would only speak to Yosho or Sasami. Sasami kept to herself, didn't play that much. And fell out of her usually perky attitude. Mihoshi was missing her too much and everything reminded her of Ryoko. Even a bowl of soup. Ryo-Ohki would mew at the rafters all night long and hardly noticed carrots. Even Aeka seemed more subdued and mopey.  
  
On the other hand, Tenchi, even though he missed her a little and felt bad about how he acted, was having the time of his life. No fights, no seductive flirting, no choking hugs. Life was grand.  
  
Sasami slowly made her way around the kitchen to make dinner. She missed Ryoko so much. She was pretty much the only one Ryoko was nice to, save Tenchi, she knew that. And that is one thing she treasured about Ryoko. The fact that she cared enough too not tease her. Ryo-Ohki was no where in site though. The poor creature had spent her time in Washu's lab in front of the mass tank, or mewling at the rafters. Burying her face in her hands, Sasami began to cry again.  
  
After three days of trying Washu could not pinpoint the location of her daughter. She'd been trying to do it scientifically so she could get an exact location. Apparently Ryoko had learned something over the last two years though, because she'd been able to deflect all her attempts. Maybe her daughter had created a location deflector, or stolen one. Washu had three or four of those lying around somewhere.  
  
Coming to the conclusion she couldn't do it with technology she decided to try their mental link She didn't expect an answer, but hoped it would giver her a clue.  
  
she thought.  
  
No answer. Just as she expected. Oh well. No clue either. Ryoko had closed herself off to... wait feelings came flooding in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko closed the link. Washu knew exactly where she was though. Her not-so-hidden feelings revealed that she was among the ruins of the Soja. Most likely feeling sorry for herself.  
  
Mihoshi picked at her food.  
  
'OOOOOHHHHH!" she wailed.  
  
"What is it this time?" an annoyed Aeka asked.  
  
"The spaghetti reminds me of Ryoko's hair. If it were more blue I mean. And her empty spot at the table. And the way she's never to be found about the house. I want Ryoko back."  
  
"We all do" Sasami said quietly.  
  
Tenchi looked uncomfortably at the food on his plate. Mihoshi was right, it did remind him of Ryoko. For a minute her face appeared winking at him. Then just as quickly as it had come it was gone. Somehow in the last two hours he had gone from feeling glad she was gone, to missing her terribly.  
  
~**~`  
  
  
Tenchi, Aeka, and Mihoshi sat on the couch watching TV. They had all come to the agreement in the past month that all of them wanted Ryoko back. Tenchi especially. He really missed her.   
  
Aeka knew why too. He hadn't said anything, but it was obvious he loved her. Ryoko had been gone for a little over a month and she and Tenchi had not become any closer. They had actually grown apart. He spent his free time worrying, and trying to get Washu to help locate her. She spent her free time wishing she'd been a little nicer to the demon, and that she would come back, but feeling to guilty to actually try and do something about it. Especially after Sasami had blown up at her. She and her sister hadn't spoken since, and it crushed her.  
  
"And our top story tonight," the TV blared, "It seems that the infamous space pirate Ryoko has returned. So far she has stolen a GP ship, terrorized life on a small unknown planet, stolen jewelry, and threatened the Jurai royal family."  
  
Tenchi and Aeka stared at the TV in wide-eyed shock.  
  
"Sounds like her alright" Aeka confirmed, not meaning it as an insult.  
  
Tenchi jumped to his feet. He ran straight to the door of Washu's lab and began banging on it.  
  
"Washu!? Washu!? Let me in! NOW!"  
  
The little scientist opened the door at the young boy desperate pleas. He took a breath and stepped past her into her lab. Quickly he snatched up Ryo-Ohki and carried the cabbit into the yard, followed by Aeka and a furious protesting Washu.  
  
"What do you think your doing!?" she demanded.  
  
"We found Ryoko. She's somewhere in space. We need Ryo-Ohki to get there." Aeka explained.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" Washu said with a grin.  
  
Tenchi didn't have time to sweat-drop at her actions. He had to get to Ryoko. Ask, beg her to come home. Say he loved her. Tell her he needed his love with him.  
  
  
~**~`  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Ryoko lay crying in Tenchi's arms. He had just confessed his love for her AND begged her to return to the shrine. This was the happiest moment in her entire life. And Tenchi loved her.  
  
Tenchi hugged Ryoko softly and let her cry on his shoulder. She had said all she wanted to do was go home and be with him. Which was all he wanted too. Aeka and Ryoko were even nice to each other. He couldn't be happier. He was positive they would live a perfect life.  
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Sorry if the endings rushed, but I got bored with the story. R&R. No flames. And thank you for making to the end of the story without dying. 


End file.
